


Having Fun?

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Valentine's Day tribute, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru and the married life seems to go well. For Ino, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Fun?

"My suffering is your amusement," he grunts with effort from this position. He is spread on the kitchen floor, helpless.

She merely smiles coyly and continues chopping the vegetables they were going to eat for later.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denies.

Nara Shikamaru tries to get up, but he loses his balance again as more weight is thrown over his back.

Shikamaru has never been particularly strong like his friends but he made up what he lacked in strength for brains. After all, what good does brawns do if your opponent can think of six hundred ways to kill you on the spot. He's survived through a whole lot of missions and wars and so far, his methods have always worked. Except it seems that his brains are no match for his foes for this day.

Peals of laughter erupt as soon as he falls flat on the ground again. There were even claps from small pairs of hands.

His friend and his wife continue with their cooking, aware yet uncaring of his distress.

He should have known better than allow them to hold this luncheon in his home. He should have known better than ignore his wife this morning when she asked for help. This was her revenge.

Shikamaru could handle his eldest son. He was only almost three but he was so much like him that there was never trouble. Leave him with some books and paper and crayons and he could stay in a corner all day for all the care he pays to the world. But he was also entrusted to care for his twin daughters. They are only a year old but they were Ino's daughters through and through. To say that they were a handful would be an understatement. Adding Chouji's two boys makes five. And even if Chourei and Choushi were a lot like their father in nature, it also meant they would follow the two mini-Inos to the darkest and deepest ends of the earth and would drag Shikafumi along with no regard as for his opinions.

So here he was, trapped under the two robust boys and his son sprawled on him so he can move neither arms or neck while his daughters used their mother's makeup on his face. Ino has taken out her special missions-only brand. The kind that Shikamaru has seen last through two days of heavy storms in Amegakure and a full day of sweaty journey to Suna.

"Papa! Pretty!" His youngest girl squeals.

"Papa, bwoo!" The other girl shows him. Even after nearly six years of marriage with Ino and a lifetime of time with her, he doesn't know what his daughter is holding. But it is indeed blue. And glittery. And is now being smeared upon over his forehead and eyebrows.

After a few more minutes of torture, he gives up and lets his girls use his face as a canvas. Maybe he let Sai hang out with them too much. He had thought it would be good, help the man to acclimate himself to society by touching his heart with irresistable angels. But it might have backfired.

He opens his eyes and sees Ino leaning over.

"Oh my! My girls are so talented!" She exclaims with a smirk directed towards her husband. "And you boys are so helpful! I think we need cookies for reward! Chouji!"

"Cookies!" The kids exclaim. They are all distracted, jumping about as Chouji hands out the treats. Even his son seems to be perky as he is secretly handed two instead of one with a wink from his honorary uncle.

Shikamaru sits up, rubbing his already hurting neck.

"Having fun, my dearest?" Ino asks with a devlish glint in her eye.

Shikamaru narrows his eyes at her and she just smiles innocently at him. He grabs her arm at the same moment he has a lipstick all over her face. She screams and stuggles but the damage is already done and he hears laughter from the kids. They throw themselves on them, Shikafumi wrapping his arms gently around his mothers neck from behind her.

"Having fun, my love?" Shikamaru asks and she sticks her tongue out as she snuggles on Chouji's boys, planting kisses on their round cheeks as well as Shikafumi's. The girls copy their mother, planting loud, long and wet kisses on either side of Shikamaru's cheeks. He rubs his cheeks on theirs, earning protests as some of the makeup gets smeared on their faces.

He feels Ino's lips on his for about a second before she pulls back and smiles warmly at him. "Yes, I am."

She gets up and lets the boys go. "Okay, looks like Daddy slash Uncle Shika wants to go on an adventure in the backyard! Would my little ninjas wanna go?"

A chorus of shouts of agreement overpowers Shikamaru's own groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my honorary Valentine/Buddy/Fan, Arly! And to all of the people who refuse to give up ShikaIno. Love you!


End file.
